1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to game rackets and more particularly a racket in which the racket head and grip are angularly displaceable about a longitudinal axis of the handle with the racket head and grip being positively locked in their relative positions with the angular displacement requiring dual motion, namely, relative longitudinal movement and relative rotational movement between the hand grip and racket head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art cited in the parent application, U.S. Ser. No. 631,310, relates generally to this subject matter with Hanks, 3,534,960, providing a structure capable of angular displacement between the hand grip and head of the racket.